FMA Chat
by Keaira Rogue
Summary: The FMA characters in a AIM chatroom! Hughes offering advice on Mustang's love life! Please R&R!
1. Chat 8756

Ok so most of this story will take place in an AIM chat room. So far these are the characters and their screen names in the story. More may appear later, but I'm not sure. Al isn't in this chapter.

Roy – xoflamerxo

Riza – SkIrTsMuStDiE

Ed – AlchemyFreak

Al – KittenLover

Hughes – Mr.PictureMan

Also disclaimer: I don't own FMA or AIM so no killy. However the screen names are completely mine!

Thisisapagebreakbacausei'mtolazytodoarealone

**AIM Chat Room 8756**

**xoflamerxo has joined the chat.**

**SkIrTsMuStDiE has joined the chat.**

xoflamerxo: hello

SkIrTsMuStDiE: Colonel

xoflamerxo: im bored

SkIrTsMuStDiE: well you could do some paperwork, sir

xoflamerxo: um no

xoflamerxo: how about we get someone else in here

SkIrTsMuStDie: who do you have in mind sir?

xoflamerxo: idk and i don't care anyone will do

**AlchemyFreak has joined the chat.**

AlchemyFreak: wtf!

xoflamerxo: who is AlchemyFreak?

SkIrTsMuStDiE: Fullmetal sir

xoflamerxo: oh

AlchemyFreak: what the hell do you want?

xoflamerxo: i'm bored

xoflamerxo: amuse me shorty

AlchemyFreak: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THEY CAN'T SEE THE COMPUTER SCREEN AND REACH THE KEYBOARD!

SkIrTsMuStDiE: nobody said any of that

xoflamerxo: you're certainly not doing a good job of amusing me

AlchemyFreak: why should I

AlchemyFreak: what a waste of time I'm leaving

**AlchemyFreak has left the chat.**

xoflamerxo: well that's no fun

SkIrTsMuStDiE: I'm sorry sir, but I need to get back to work. Find someone else to annoy….er….chat with.

**SkIrTsMuStDiE has left the chat.**

xoflamerxo: well this sucks

xoflamerxo: I should invite someone else

xoflamerxo: but who?

**Mr.PictureMan has joined the chat.  
**xoflamerxo: HI HUGHES!

Mr.PictureMan: wanna see some picture of my adorable daughter?

xoflamerxo: Hughes wer're not even in the same room

Mr.PictureMan: I can send you a link or something.

xoflamerxo: how bout not  
Mr.PictureMan: so had any good dates lately

xoflamerxo: no

Mr.PictureMan: maybe you're not looking for the right kind of people

xoflamerxo: and by that you mean?

Mr.PictureMan: well lets try something

xoflamerxo: i'll try almost anything

Mr.PictureMan: ok close your eyes

xoflamerxo: i can't read your directions if i close my eyes

Mr.PictureMan: oh right, well um i'll give you the directions and then you can do it

xoflamerxo: ok

Mr.PictureMan: Ok so 1-close your eyes 2-think of all the people you know 3-pick the ones that give you the most joy 4-let your mind relax 5-whoever you see when your mind is relaxed is the one you like

xoflamerxo: sounds weird, but i'll try

Mr.PictureMan: let me know who you come up with. I'll be here I just love leaving these messages.

**Mr.PictureMan is away.**

xoflamerxo: ok

**Mr.PictureMan auto response: I'm busy looking at pictures of my daughter, wanna see? **

:(10 minutes later):

xoflamerxo: oy picture brain!

**Mr.PictureMan auto response: I'm busy looking at pictures of my daughter, wanna see?**

Mr.PictureMan: well?

xoflamerxo: you really wanna know who I can up with?

Mr.PictureMan: duh!

xoflamerxo: ok I saw…..

Thiswouldbeanotherpagebreakthatiwastolazytodocorrectly

haha I left a cliff hanger! So how do you like it? I beg you to review! Oh and many thanks to Wolfie!


	2. Chat 's 5621 and 6732

Chappie duex! Thank you very much to my reviewers!

New character (well sorta) – Winry – WrenchGirl

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or AIM the screen names are mine however.

hereisoneofmystupidlazypagebreaks

**AIM Chat Room 5621**

AlchemyFreak has joined the chat.

KittenLover has joined the chat.

WrenchGirl has joined the chat.

(A.N. – haha you all thought I was gonna start with Hughes and Mustang!)

AlchemyFreak: Hi Winry!

WrenchGirl: Hi Ed! Hi Al!

KittenLover: Hi Winry!

WrenchGirl: hey ed hows your automail?

AlchemyFreak: fine

KittenLover: hows granny?

WrenchGirl: good

WrenchGirl: so what are you guys up to?

AlchemyFreak: not much trying to avoid Colonel Arshole

WrenchGirl: why?

AlchemyFreak: somehow he got my screen name and hooked me into a chat.

KittenLover: brother it wasn't that bad!

AlchemyFreak: grrr

WrenchGirl: get over yourself Ed

AlchemyFreak: I'm outta here!

**AlchemyFreak has left the chat.**

WrenchGirl: so Al

KittenLover: yes Winry?

WrenchGirl: now that Eds gone….

**AIM Chat Room 6732**

**Mr.PictureMan has joined the chat.**

**xoflamerxo has joined the chat.**

Mr.PictureMan: I hate it when the power goes out

xoflamerxo: I know what you mean

Mr.PictureMan: so you were gonna tell me who it was

xoflamerxo: yeah I _was_

Mr.PictureMan: you mean your not gonna tell me :pouts:

xoflamerxo: well

Mr.PictureMan: you are so meannnn

Mr.PictureMan: you're the meanest person on earth

xoflamerxo: would you let me get a word in?

Mr.PictureMan: fine

xoflamerxo: I thought maybe I might not tell you who I thought of

Mr.PictureMan: and why not?

xoflamerxo: well because

xoflamerxo: because it definitely wasn't who I thought it might be

Mr.PictureMan: well I know who would be perfect for you

xoflamerxo: oh you do do you?

Mr.PictureMan: yes I do

xoflamerxo: and who would that be

Mr.PictureMan: promise not to kill me?

xoflamerxo: i can't make that promise

Mr.PictureMan: then I ain't telling

xoflamerxo: fine I promise

Mr.PictureMan: ok

Mr.PictureMan: the person I think would be perfect for you is

Mr.PictureMan: Ed

xoflamerxo: …..

Mr.PictureMan: r u dead?

xoflamerxo: not sure

Mr.PictureMan: y so shocked

xoflamerxo: you really wanna know?

Mr.PictureMan: last time you said that the pwer went out

xoflamerxo: it won't this time

Mr.PictureMan: ok

Mr.PictureMan: I really wanna konw

Mr.PictureMan: know

xoflamerxo: well the person I thought of when you told me to do all those things

Mr.PictureMan: yeah

xoflamerxo: it was Ed

Mr.PictureMan: wow i'm good

xoflamerxo: o shut up

Mr.PictureMan: fine i will, but i'll be back

**Mr.PictureMan has left the chat.**

Thisisanotherofmylazypagebreaks

Due to me darling friend Wolfie's promting this is up on the same night as the first chappie. Ain't that something. It's a first for me. lol


	3. Chat's 5621, 9954, 9987, and 9998

You have no idea how happy your reviews made me! I'm glad you guys like my fanfic. Anywho, I was gonna make this a RoyxRiza fic but I changed my mind when I got a few bright ideas. No new characters this chapter.

Disclaimer: Do I own FMA? No! Do I own AIM? NO! They are not mine so please not killing me.

Wowimreallylazywhenitcomestopagebreaks

**Back in…**

**Chat Room 5621**

KittenLover: what kind of cake do you think we should have?

WrenchGirl: idk why should we have cake anyway?

KittenLover: well what do you propose we have instead?

WrenchGirl: can't you think of anything to have besides cake?

KittenGirl: can you?

WrenchGirl: well why should we have cake?  
KittenLover: is it not a party?

WrenchGirl: why are we playing the only talk in questions game?

KittenLover: idk but im stoppin

_**A.N. ok so next day.**_

**Chat Room 9954**

**Mr.PictureMan has joined the chat.**

**xoflamerxo has joined the chat.**

**KittenLover has joined the chat.**

**WrenchGirl has joined the chat.**

**AlchemyFreak has joined the chat.**

**SkIrTsMuStDiE has joined the chat.**

AlchemyFreak: is there a reason we're all here?

Mr.PictureMan: mayyyybe

xoflamerxo: Hughes :is not impressed: some of us have work to do

SkIrTsMuStDiE: like you and your paperwork sir?

xoflamerxo::groans:

SkIrTsMuStDiE::grins:

KittenLover: really is there a point to why we're here mr.hughes?

WrenchGirl: i'm not in teh military so why am i here?

Mr.PictureMan: Well your here cause i wanted to show you some new pictures of Alicia!

**xoflamerxo has left the chat.**

**KittenLover has left the chat.**

**WrenchGirl has left the chat.**

**AlchemyFreak has left the chat.**

**SkIrTsMuStDiE has left the chat.**

Mr.PictureMan: wha'd i say?

**Chat Room 9987**

**AlchemyFreak has joined the chat.**

**xoflamerxo has joined the chat.**

AlchemyFreak: well that was pointless

xoflamerxo: hughes generalyy is

AlchemyFreak: yeah and you spelled generally wrong

xoflamerxo: who the hell cares?

AlchemyFreak: your supposed to be the commanding officer

xoflamerxo: your point being and you use the wrong your

AlchemyFreak: i c your point 

xoflamerxo: took ya long enough shorty

AlchemyFreak: don't call me shorty!

xoflamerxo: and if i do…..shorty

AlchemyFreak: its very simple

xoflamerxo?

AlchemyFreak: i'll find a way to kill you and make it look like an accident

xoflamerxo: is that a threat::raises eyebrow:

AlchemyFreak: taht or a very strong suggestion

xoflamerxo: u. r. a. rude. ass.

AlchemyFreak: i thank u

xoflamerxo: that's somet to be proud of?

AlchemyFreak: coming from you it is

xoflamerxo: shut up shorty

AlchemyFreak: i told you not to call me that….in fact i dont even know hwy i'm talkin to u. i'm outta here

AlchemyFreak: why

**AlchemyFreak has left the chat.**

xoflamerxo: well this sucks now i'm alone

**Chat Room 9998**

**Mr.PictureMan has joined the chat.**

**AlchemyFreak has joined the chat.**

Mr.PictureMan: hi ed

AlchemyFreak: hughes?

Mr.PictureMan: can i ask you a question?

AlchemyFreak: no i don't wanna see any pictures

Mr.PictureMan: very funny but not what I was gonna ask

AlchemyFreak: well what is it then, I have some research I need to do

Mr.PictureMan: well, as one of the few young people I know and as my friend I wanna know if your dating anyone

AlchemyFreak: of course i'm not, i'm too busy

Mr.PictureMan: how bout crushes?

AlchemyFreak: like i'd tell you

Mr.PictureMan: come on ed you can trust me

AlchemyFreak::raises eyebrow:

Mr.PictureMan: TELL ME! PLEASE!

AlchemyFreak: no

AlchemyFreak: and if thats all you wanted i'm leavin

**AlchemyFreak has left the chat.**

Mr.PictureMan: well your no fun

**User AlchemyFreak is not available.**

Andthisisyetanothercrappylazypersonspagebreak

Ok so there it is. I think word is ready to kill me for all the errors, but there it is, chappie three. This particular chappie is dedicated to Lion. Because you reminded me of a few things. What happens on the porch stays on the porch XD.


	4. Chat's 4632, 5222, and 5869

Ok so y'all set for chappie four? I don't particularly like this chappie, but I need to put something up.

Oh and we meet Havoc in this chappie, his screen name is CancerSticks4me

y'allsetforanotherlovelypagebreak

**Chat Room 4632**

**KittenLover has joined the chat.**

**AlchemyFreak has joined the chat.**

KittenLover: how goes it bro?

AlchemyFreak: annoying, how long are you staying at the library?

KittenLover: when do you get done with work?

AlchemyFreak: when do i ever get done with workk?

KittenLover::rolls eyes::

AlchemyFreak: so

KittenLover: maybe I'll just camp out here

AlchemyFreak::rolls eyes:: Al…..

KittenLover: Ed go back to work

AlchemyFreak: why should I

AlchemyFreak: damn

KittenLover?

AlchemyFreak: this is Havoc, Ed has just been busted by Mustang, there will be yelling

AlchemyFreak: ohhhh this is good

AlchemyFreak: OMG!

KittenLover: whats going on? is brother ok?

**User AlchemyFreak is not available.**

**Chat Room 5222**

**CancerSticks4me has joined the chat.**

**SkIrTsMuStDiE has joined the chat.**

CancerSticks4me: sheesh, why'd he blow up Ed's computer?

SkIrTsMuStDiE: he just finished 2 piles of paperwork i think he had excess energy

CancerSticks4me: how the hell did you get him to do that?

SkIrTsMuStDiE: what were you doing at fullmetal's computer anyway?

CancerSticks4me: oh i was talking to his brother

SkIrTsMuStDiE: i c

**xoflamerxo has joined the chat.**

xoflamerxo: hello havoc

CancerSticks4me: sir ::salutes::

SkIrTsMuStDiE: and the outcome was?

xoflamerxo: of what?

SkIrTsMuStDiE: your "conversation" with fullmetal

xoflamerxo: oh that, well..i fixed his computer

CancerSticks4me: really?

**AlchemyFreak has joined the chat.**

AlchemyFreak: what do you want?

SkIrTsMuStDiE: right, I'm outta here

**SkIrTsMuStDiE has left the chat.**

xoflamerxo: what are you doing pipsqueak?

AlchemyFreak: s.h.u.t.u.p.

CancerSticks4me: ohh this is goonna be good

**CancerSticks4me has been kicked out of the chat.**

AlchemyFreak: was that really massacre?

xoflamerxo: yes

AlchemyFreak: nih

xoflamerxo: u never did answer my question

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::5minuteslater::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

xoflamerxo: HeLlO?

xoflamerxo: should i assume you've died?

AlchemyFreak: I'm playin Sudoku go away

xoflamerxo: Sudoku?

AlchemyFreak: a game now leave me alone

**AlchemyFreak has left the chat.**

**Chat Room 5869**

**Mr.PictureMan has joined the chat.**

**xoflamerxo has joined the chat.**

xoflamerxo: so hughes?

Mr.PictureMan: he won't crack

xoflamerxo:so you don't know then

Mr.PictureMan: not yet but i will, have faith

xoflamerxo: i'm not so srue i wanna know

Mr.PictureMan: well work on your typing skills while you figure that one out

**Mr.PictureMan has left the chat.**

thispagebreakactuallymeansthischappieisover

So there you go, the fourth installment of this epic blunder of a fanfic. This chappie really didn't go anywhere. If you have any ideas I'd be happy to listen to them, though I do not in any way shape or form promise to use them. Anyway, do me a favor, boost my ego and review….please.


	5. Chat's 2431, 2452, and 2461

This chapter was actually written in my notebook back in September, however I was unable to find the motivation to type it up. (I hate transferring print to type, but I'm working on finding someone to help me with it.) Anyway then my compu was being an idiot and it wouldn't upload (which sucks).

Anyway I want to thank AstroStarr42 for giving me the idea for this chapter.

And just so you know, all the chats that take place in this chapter are happening around the same time.

Oh and I just realized that there isn't a disclaimer in Chap. 4 so this one goes double.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or AIM the screen names are mine however.

Okay I'll shut up now, sit back, relax, and please enjoy chappie 5

**Chat Room 2431**

**AlchemyFreak has joined the chat.**

**KittenLover has joined the chat.**

AlchemyFreak: Hey Al wanna play a game?

KittenLover: sure, what game?

AlchemyFreak: The ONE WORD GAME

AlchemyFreak: but first we need more people

KittenLover: okay, lets both invite someone

AlchemyFreak: sounds good

**WrenchGirl has joined the chat.**

**Mr.PictureMan has joined the chat.**

AlchemyFreak: do you guys wanna play the ONE WORD GAME

AlchemyFreak?

WrenchGirl: Oh! I love that game

Mr.PictureMan: ME TOO

Mr.PictureMan: oh! can I invite more people?

Mr.PictureMan: its funner with more people

KittenLover: sure

**xoflamerxo has joined the chat.**

xoflamerxo: whats going on?

Mr.PictureMan: we're gonna play the ONE WORD GAME!

xoflamerxo: oh

xoflamerxo: hold on a second

**SkIrTsMuStDiE has joined the chat.**

**CancerSticks4Me has joined the chat.**

xoflamerxo: we are going to play the ONE WORD GAME and you are ordered to participate

AlchemyFreak: ookay so we'll go in the order we joined the chat – tha'd be me, al, winry, hughes, flameidiot, hawkeye, then havoc

WrenchGirl: alrighty Ed – GO

AlchemyFreak: orange

KittenLover: kittens

WrenchGirl: moo!

Mr.PictureMan: cheese

xoflamerxo: mice

SkIrTsMuStDiE: guns

CancerSticks4Me: running

AlchemyFreak: wrenchs

KittenLover: automail

WrenchGirl: Ed

Mr.PictureMan: yelling

xoflamerxo: Ed

SkIrTsMuStDiE: guns

CancerSticks4Me: Roy

AlchemyFreak: baka

KittenLover: brother

WrenchGirl: fire

Mr.PictureMan: threats

xoflamerxo: bullets

SkIrTsMuStDiE: guns

CancerSticks4Me: fear

AlchemyFreak: wrenches

KittenLover: Winry

WrenchGirl: amazing insite Al, i've g2g so bye

**WrenchGirl has left the chat**

AlchemyFreak: play passes to Hughes cause he'd be next anyway

Mr.PictureMan: ok girlfriends

xoflamerxo: dates

SkIrTsMuStDiE: hell and now I'm leaving

**SkIrTsMuStDiE has left the chat**

KittenLover: that goes for me too

**KittenLover has left the chat**

CancerSticks4Me: shmex

AlchemyFreak: fetish

Mr.PictureMan: …..awkward turtle

Mr.PictureMan: I am ending this game fo my own sake

xoflamerxo: you suck

AlchemyFreak: oh cork it ya git

xoflamerxo: git?

AlchemyFreak: its an insult you git

CancerSticks4Me: would you too stop

CancerSticks4Me: two

xoflamerxo?

AlchemyFreak?

Mr.PictureMan: stop arguing like an old married couple

AlchemyFreak: …..

xoflamerxo: …………… (ha I have more dots than you shorty)

**AlchemyFreak has left the chat**

**Chat Room 2452**

Mr.PictureMan: hi ya Edo-kun

AlchemyFreak: er…hi

Mr.PictureMan: how goes it?

AlchemyFreak: not bad and you?

Mr.PictureMan: good good

AlchemyFreak: this game is rather interesting

Mr.PictureMan: it most certainly is

AlchemyFreak: yiup

AlchemyFreak: yup

Mr.PictureMan: so Ed, do you have any crushes?

AlchemyFreak: and I would tell you if I did why?

Mr.PictureMan: well I could set you up on a date if you like

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::silence::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(this would be about the time when Hughes tells Roy and Ed to stop arguing like an old married couple)

AlchemyFreak: die, just die

**AlchemyFreak has left the chat**

Mr.PictureMan: Hey! I wanted to ask you if you would wear a skirt

**AlchemyFreak is unavailable**

**Chat Room 2461**

xoflamerxo: what do you want Hughes?

Mr.PictureMan: can I set you up on a blind date?

xoflamerxo: should I be scared?

Mr.PictureMan: scowls no

xoflamerxo: fine then

Mr.PictureMan: oh goody

yesiamtheduncewhodecidedtojustleaveallmypagebreakslikethis

The one word game actually went on a while longer in the original text, but since it was my friends mostly writing it, it became rather obscene and I left it out. I think you can still get the just of where things might have been heading, but then again I lapse into crazy a lot so I could be wrong.

Also I'm looking for some input on whether or not I should change Hawkeye's screen name to Trigg3rHappy. So review and vote for either Trigg3rHappy, SkIrTsMuStDiE, or add one of your own design. I'll have this running until the next chapter is posted, which could be a while knowing what my schedule looks like.


End file.
